Take The Risk
by I Prey On Blonde Boys
Summary: SEQUEL TO IN THE EYES OF THE BEHOLDER! Hermione would have never thought she'd take such a big risk.  Put her heart on the line.  Put her reputation on there with it.  But sometimes in life.  You just have to take the risk. R&R Suggested sexual content.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Like usual . . .

**Take The Risk**

* * *

Sometimes to get what you want you need to do what's wrong. You need to hurt people. Go against morals and ethics. To go against the world.

But were humans. Humans are explicably curious. It will nag us forever if we don't snatch the chance and go down that path. Even if the path is

darkened with shadows and overgrown with torture.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Dressing up for him, tucking herself into this tight, revealing little outfit. How did she end up here, in his

house colors silver and emerald, with her tan body completely on display? She stared at herself in the mirror, shocked that the amazingly hot girl

in it was her. She blinked and mirror her did too. She pulled at the tight silk black and green corset trying to somewhat situate her breasts in it.

They didn't move, she couldn't move in this tight-as-hell corset. She was so distracted with the sexy view of herself that she almost didn't hear

the knock on the door of her bedroom. Almost.

_It started the summer before 7th__ year. _

_Her parents had let her go to Diagon Alley alone to get her school supplies. She was happily swishing through the loud, vibrant pathways to the stores _

_she needed. The big moment wasn't really one moment. It was more like a long moment. She went into Flourish and Botts, having used a spell to _

_shrink her belongings so she could put them in her pocket and have her hands free. After getting her school books she paid for them and put them in _

_her pocket. Checking her watch she notice that she had a lot of time left over from her shopping. So she decided to look around some more. _

_She shook her head at the sight of Pansy Parkinson stomping out of Knockturn Alley in a tiny little scrap of fabric that shouldn't even count as a skirt. _

_She pulled at her short Muggle top (AN: a short tank top) suddenly self conscious. She'd taken to dressing more comfortably over the summer, showing _

_more skin, something she'd learned from my Muggle friends. But now seeing Pansy and so many other Hogwarts sluts she wondered whether she _

_looked like them as well._

"_You don't look anything like Pansy Parkinson, Granger. Stop being so self conscious of yourself." Her answer came from behind her, in a sexy drawl that _

_seemed to crawl over her skin, dripping into her pores and swallowing her whole. She spun and her stomach dropped into her feet, doing flips the entire _

_way down._

_He was more handsome than she remembered. His features were the same, pointed jaw and pale albino skin, but seemed more mature now that he _

_was seventeen. His hair wasn't combed back anymore but hanging scruffily around his face like a perfect blonde halo. His eyes though, were far different _

_then she'd ever seen them. They swirled darkly, the steely gray color she'd become so used to over the years had morphed. His swirling molten eyes _

_held her gaze seductively, the gray replaced with a heated silver that sent shivers down her spine and a heat into her stomach she'd never felt before. _

"_What do you mean by that Malfoy?" It took all she had to spit out his name rather than moan it. His eyes didn't change but his relaxed lips formed the _

_trademark Malfoy smirk. He crossed his arms and stepped down to the end of the stairs leaning against the banister arrogantly. He was much closer to _

_her now and she could smell him. He smelt very male, a musk scent that filled her nose and tightened her stomach. She felt the unexplainable urge to _

_move closer and try to determine what exactly he smelt like, to bury her nose in his soft looking hair and breath him in. But she restrained herself._

"_Your much too beautiful to think yourself lower or even at the same level as Pansy Parkinson. The girl has shagged ever male at Hogwarts. I'd be _

_surprised if she hasn't bagged a teacher or two. You __**can't**__ compare yourself to her." Malfoy said his voice soft and sincere as he spoke. And with those _

_words, she fell into the snake trap of a love story._

* * *

Sometimes we need to fight for what we want. We need to plot against the world and lie and sneak around. Sometimes we need a decoy to

keep our secrets safe. And sometimes we simply don't care who we hurt or use in the process of getting what we want. It's a risk but it usually

works, when executed right.

* * *

_It was the middle of the year by now._

_They'd successfully kept their secret hidden away from the work for a while. There had been a couple of close calls where Draco would get particularly _

_horny and ambush Hermione in a hidden cupboard or empty classroom during the school hours. But mostly they had been able to keep everything _

_behind closed doors. And it hadn't all been sex like many people would assume. They had sex, Hermione actually gave her virginity to Draco after he told _

_her about his father abusing him as a child. She'd felt closer to him, trusted him, now that he'd told her something so personal._

_They got along surprisingly well, when you put aside they're differences; which as they got to know each other more, grew to two big differences. _

_Pureblood and Muggleborn. But that didn't matter between them after awhile. Draco didn't call Hermione a Mudblood unless she was with Ron and Harry _

_and she gave him the signal. It didn't bother because she knew he was saying it for her._

_Draco Malfoy never cared about what people thought of him but he knew Hermione did. And it made her care more about him because he tried so hard to _

_keep their secret from everyone else. Sometimes she wondered whether he was doing it for himself and it wasn't really for her. But then he'd call her a _

_bookworm instead of a Mudblood or have a rose appear twined around her wand every time he did call her a Mudblood in apology. And she'd know it was _

_for her. _

_So when they reached their fifth month anniversary Hermione decided it was time to give him something in return. Something less precious as her _

_virginity but almost as precious. She was going to seduce him. Something she'd never imagine she'd have the courage to do but would for him. So she _

_ordered lingerie from a American store called Victoria's Secret and she'd waited for a day when she wouldn't mind missing classes. _

_So on October 13__th__ she slipped into the tiny teal/green panties with the black lace patterns on them. That was the easy part. The corset was harder and _

_it took her a couple tries to perfect the position of her breasts. She used her wand to tie the ribbons in the back. She closed her eyes and took a deep _

_breath, holding it for a minute before letting it out slowly. If she was going to do this she needed to be calm. And she wanted to do this, be bold and _

_seductive and sexy for him. _

"_Hermione? I got your note, aren't we supposed to be in classes?" She froze at the sound of his voice, the delicate arches of his voice snapping her eyes _

_open. She couldn't breath for a second before she forcefully made herself breathe regularly. She tried to assume a sexy pose by grabbing her robe and _

_pulling it on. As the doorknob turned she hopped up onto the vanity, tucking her robe around her to cover the entire outfit, though there wasn't much to _

_cover, and crossing her legs._

"_Hermione, are you in h-" His voice stopped suddenly as he caught sight of her and her bedroom. She'd magicked candles to float in the air all around _

_the room and it gave her otherwise dark room a sultry and sexy feel. His jaw dropped as she jumped down and stood before him. The robe she had on _

_she had gotten from Victoria's Secret as well and it clung to her body like an extra skin. It wasn't built for warmth, it was built to cover._

"_Tell me, you have a very thick school uniform underneath that robe." His voice was strangled and she watched his Adam's apple bob nervously as his _

_eyes slid up and down her body. She felt a sort of pride fill her, that even with robe on she could effect him so headily. Not waiting for him to say _

_anything else she unwrapped the robe slowly revealing the tight lingerie. His jaw dropped to his knees and she smirked._

"_If I wore this to class I don't think Professor Snape would see me the same way." She muttered swishing towards him slowly so that he ended up _

_backed into a wall. Her hand wrapped around his neck softly, her fingers twisted the straggly, baby hairs at the base of his neck. His breathed hitched _

_slightly and she wondered why. She had barely begun._

"_Potter and . . . Weasley, wouldn't be to happy about it." He muttered, his words coming out jerkily as she pressed her body flush up against his. Her _

_plan was working better than she thought._

"_Well it's not for them. It's for you." She whispered brushing her lips against his. Relishing in the shiver that went through both of them at the gentle _

_caress she pressed her lips fully against his._

* * *

Sometimes it's better to just go with it. To do what you want and openly do it.

Sometimes you have to take the risk, not only the risk of being hurt or heartbroken.

But the risk of subjecting yourself to judgment.

The risk of love.

* * *

_That day was perfect. _

_There were no other words for it._

_Her true love proposed._

_They went public._

_The entire world knew._

_Draco Malfoy belonged to her._

_She belonged to Draco Malfoy._

_And everyone knew._

* * *

Sometimes it's the best thing you can do.

To take the risk.

**A/N: This is Hermione's POV to In The Eyes Of The Beholder**

**I love this.**

**Please review!**

**Reviews are chocolate.**

**DELICIOUS!**


End file.
